Computing devices that include cameras are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, digital camera devices, mobile phones, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. Users may make use of cameras associated with computing devices to take various pictures including capturing images of presentations, whiteboards, business cards, documents, sketches, paintings, and so forth. The users may then be able to refer to the captured images to recall information contained therein such as diagrams, pictures, lists and other text, and so forth. Often, the users would like to be able to make use of information from captured images in their own documents, notes, and/or presentations. Traditionally, however, images captured by a camera are static and extracting electronically usable and/or editable information from the static images may not be straightforward.
A traditional technique utilized to generate a scanned version of a captured image involves obtaining a print of the image and then manually operating a scanner to create a scanned version of the image. Another traditional technique used to work with a captured image entails transferring the image from a capture device to a desktop computer and then using an image editing application of the desktop computer to further process the image. Such manually intensive techniques traditionally employed to obtain information contained in captured images may be inconvenient and time consuming for the user.